


Happy Birthday

by triscilie



Series: Markbum Domestic AU [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby Yugyeom, Domestic Fluff, M/M, child Youngjae, this is literal fluff garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Mark gets a little birthday surprise from his family.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late and super rushed but I had to post something on this auspicious day. Happy Birthday Mark! I hope you guys are ready for some overindulgent fluff.

“Papa...Papa you have to wake up.”

Jaebum felt the press of tiny hands shaking him over and over. Jaebum grunted back turning into his covers to wrap himself further in their warmth. But the shaking continued.

“Papa! You have to wake up, we need to make Daddy’s special breakfast.” Youngjae whispers, trying not to wake up Mark.

“Hmm...yeah, yeah…” Jaebum mumbles eyes still closed. Youngjae tugs on the blankets till he is unwrapping his father from his comforter cocoon. Jaebum grumpily opens his eyes squinting down at his oldest son.

“Papa,” he pouts, his fisted hands on his hips. Jaebum blinks, he is positive Mark has given him that same look in that exact same stance before. “We need to make the breakfast before Daddy wakes up. And I can't use the stove by myself. So get up!”

Youngjae gives a last tug to his blanket that unfurled Jaebum completely. He giggles softly seeing his father finally rising up, scowling with a mess of bed head.

“Okay, okay...I'm up you are just like your Dad, aren't you?” Jaebum grumbles lowly stretching his limbs. Youngjae is jumping on the balls of feet, clearly excited to surprise Mark. “Alright. Let's reconvene in the kitchen and we can start on the breakfast.”

Youngjae grins back at him silently mouthing a cheer and pumping his fists. Jaebum scoffs watching him leave the room with a fond smile. It still amazed him that the boy could be a literal ball of sunshine at all times.

Jaebum turned to see Mark still fast asleep, his husband curled adorably into the sheets. Sometimes with how hectic life was it took moments like these; special holidays, anniversaries and birthdays for Jaebum to remember the milestones he’s reached with Mark. He reaches a hand out to stroke back his hair careful not to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

Even after all these years his husband was still beautiful to him. And he still roused the same feelings he did from the beginning. Just as soft in the curves of his body as he was in his heart. Mark had been able to provide a peaceful calm in his life that was always consistent, always there. He could never thank Mark enough for that. Jaebum leans forward to press a chaste kiss to his neck.

He jumps out of bed pulling on a shirt before heading out the room. Before he can reach the stairs he hears a quiet whimper from the nursery. He opens the door peeking in to see Yugyeom wide awake and standing on wobbly knees in his crib.

“Papa!” he cries out shaking the crib bars.

“Gyeomie, what are you doing up already?” Jaebum whispers before walking over. Yugyeom just smiled at his father lifting his hands up to be lifted. But he immediately lost balance on his unstable legs and fell on his bottom with a plop. Jaebum laughed but quickly moves to scoop him up when he sees Yugyeom’s lip tremble, looking close to crying.

“There, there you’re fine. Okay Yugyeom, let's makes some pancakes for Daddy.” Jaebum bounces him gently, Yugyeom clapped his hands laughing. Jaebum kisses his forehead affectionately.

By the time the pair made it down the stairs Youngjae had everything set up in the kitchen. He was meticulously arranging all the bowls and spoons. The ingredients laid out with the recipes beside them. Youngjae looked up excited when he saw both Jaebum and Yugyeom come in running up to meet them.

“Gyeomie are you gonna help!” Youngjae asked tickling the bottom of Yugyeom’s feet till he had his brother laughing. Jaebum smiled at his sons before placing Yugyeom down on his playmat.

“Okay you are on watch duty, Yugyeom.” Youngjae said seriously patting his head. He then turned to Jaebum pointing at him, “You’re on stove duty. And I'll mix everything and set up the table.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jaebum nodded firmly, Yugyeom just started sucking on his fingers gurgling back. Youngjae grabbed his hand that wasn't covered in drool, and his father's hand bringing them together.

“Okay, ready team go!”

.

 

.

 

.

 

When Mark wakes up he rolls in bed surprised at all the room he has on the mattress. When he realizes he is all alone he twists around confused as to where Jaebum was.

“Abandoned on my birthday…” Mark tuts getting up to exit the bedroom. He hears clattering and quiet laughter from the kitchen and Mark quickly catches on to what's happening.

He takes his time walking down the steps, the soft noises of his family hurriedly trying to set up breakfast for him brought a smile to his face. When he reaches the bottom step he makes a loud stomp to indicate his presence, he had to suppress his laughter when the kitchen went silent abruptly.

“Papa! I think Daddy is up!” Youngjae whispers, or attempts to with his loud voice bless his heart. “But the table isn't ready yet!”

“Hmm...don't worry we have a secret weapon.” Jaebum whispers back conspiratorially. Mark crosses his arms leaning against the wall, he raises his brow in amusement as he hears his husband and son converse in hushed whispers.

A toy car then comes rolling across the floor out of the kitchen and into the hall Mark was waiting in. He suddenly hears the soft pat of hands scurrying on the wooden floors before he sees Yugyeom crawling quickly to the toy. Before he reaches the car he looks up to see Mark and immediately brightens.

“Dada!” he cries reaching towards him. Mark smiles softly and heaves him up, pressing kisses all over the baby’s chubby face.

“Good morning sweetie. Ah, I see you are the decoy. Are you supposed to distract me?” Mark asks playfully wiggling one of his dangling feet. Yugyeom shrieks and hides his laughter in his father’s sweater, it's a contagious sound that soon has Mark giggling as well. “Well you are a very cute distraction.”

Mark couldn't help himself though took a peak inside to see the ruins of the kitchen in the aftermath. Youngjae catches him sneaking a look and quickly demands Mark leave. Jaebum comes out to push him out of the kitchen before wrapping an arm around Mark's waist to properly greet him with a hug. 

"Don't be so eager Birthday Boy." he kisses Mark's forehead. 

“Sorry couldn't help myself. Incredibly...it doesn't smell like burnt food in there. I'm shocked.” Mark says with a cheeky grin plastered on. Jaebum sends him a flat look that eventually crumbles when Mark kisses up his neck. 

"Okay I'm done! Wait right there Daddy." Youngjae shouts. Jaebum takes Yugyeom from Mark giving him a quick kiss on the cheek during the exchange. Youngjae then grabs his arm and shoots him an excited grin and as he drags him towards the breakfast table.

“Close your eyes Daddy!” Youngjae eagerly demands guiding him to the table. He pulls out a chair and gently maneuvers Mark to sit down. Mark smiles as he hears Youngjae carefully readjusting everything on the table “Okay ready? Open your eyes!”

A stack of uneven pancakes were in front of him with orange juice, toast, and bacon. A classic American breakfast made just for Mark. There was also a card for him and flowers placed in a vase that were actually weeds from the backyard but Mark was willing to pretend.

“Wow angel, this looks amazing.” Mark looks back to Youngjae who looked a little nervous, his father’s praise though instantly made him smile in relief. He jumped into Mark’s arms for a hug.

“You like it?! Papa and I worked all morning to make it for you.” Youngjae explained excited. “Oh and Yugyeom helped, kind of.”

Mark laughed before kissing the top of his head, “I know, you guys worked so hard I really appreciate it.”

Jaebum walked back in dropping Yugyeom in his lap. The baby was holding a blue box waving it in Mark’s face. Mark carefully took the box in his hands sending a suspicious glance to Jaebum who was leaning next to him with a smug smirk.

Mark opened the box, inside was a simple but stunning silver bracelet. He stroked the piece of jewelry in awe before letting out a soft breath, “It's...Jaebum this is beautiful. Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday baby.” Jaebum leaned down to kiss him, Mark sighed against his lips relishing the moment. They pulled back slightly to share a smile.

“Happy Birthday Daddy!” Youngjae beamed in his arms squeezing him even harder. Yugyeom copied his brother cuddling closer and unsuccessfully tried to imitate the words.

Mark knows he should be used to this, that his heart shouldn't flutter from his family's affection so easily. But they are so genuine and sweet and Mark just feels so incredibly lucky for his little family.

.

 

.

 

.

 

Everyone gulps down the rest of the breakfast fast, Mark only made a few snide comments about how edible everything was. Youngjae decides then that they should all watch Mark’s favorite movie _Finding Nemo_ , which conveniently happened to also be his own favorite. The kids fall asleep about an hour into the movie on top of their parents in their bedroom. Yugyeom curled up in Jaebum’s lap, and Youngjae fast asleep against Mark’s chest the soft light of the screen illuminating their faces.

“Well...there goes part two of your birthday gift.” Jaebum sighs dramatically carding a hand through Yugyeom’s hair. Mark laughs at the childish pout forming on his husband's lips. “And trust me...it was going to be good.”

Jaebum sent Mark a look that he assumed was supposed to be sultry, but came off more as ‘tired dad’ than anything else.

“You seem to be more upset about it than I am.” Mark teases, nudging his leg with his foot.

“What can I say...I find more joy in giving that receiving.” Jaebum smirks reaching over to wrap an arm around Mark’s shoulders. Mark rolls his eyes but settles his head right underneath Jaebum's chin with familiar ease.

“What do you think, how'd we do?” Jaebum asked rubbing between his shoulder blades. “I know it's not the most exciting adventure we’ve had.”

Mark smirked, “...Remember one birthday you took me to Thailand? We rented one of those tiny houses off the coast.”

“God that seems like ages ago.” Jaebum scrunched his nose thinking back, he absently stroked the smooth plane of Mark’s back where his sweater had pulled up. “Man, I was romantic back then.”

Mark laughed, patting his chest. “Credit where its due. Sweeping me away like that. Roses on the bed when we arrived. We barely left the bed...” Mark hummed shoving off the remaining stuffed animals Youngjae had littered on top of them. “Stark contrast, huh?”

“Not really...as I recall on one of our first dates we just took a nap.” Jaebum smiled when he saw Mark’s face light up at the memory. Mark remembered that day fondly, when he really started falling for Jaebum. “I think we just really like being in bed together.”

Mark laughed at that, the sound muffled from where his lips were pressing into Jaebum’s collarbone. Jaebum reached for his hand kissing the back of it gently.

“Sorry I couldn't sweep you away to some foreign adventure this time. I’ll make it better next time.” Jaebum whispered. Mark shook his head glancing down at his children before looking back up Jaebum.

“I don't know...this might be the best one yet. We got this little one.” Mark pinched Yugyeom’s cheeks, smiling when he wiggled his nose in his sleep. He then ran a soothing hand down Youngjae's back. “And this one is growing up to be so great.”

“And this one…?” Jaebum muttered leaning toward his lips. Mark smiled before moving in closer to seal the kiss. Somehow Jaebum managed to invoke the same feelings in him every time, of comfort and love. And everywhere Jaebum touched that feeling followed...the burn of his hand at the small of his back, the heat between their lips, and the flush spreading every inch of his body starting from his heart where Jaebum has touched him the deepest.

“This one...this one never fails to keep me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was gross. So I apologize for not posting anything for so long but hopefully I will be getting back in the swing of things soon.


End file.
